The Ultimate Hero: Birth of a Legend
by NeonHero35
Summary: The story of a legendary superhero, the likes of which the universe has never seen before. Put on your seatbelts, grab a snack and get ready for a wild ride! Original story by me. New chapters released every week!
1. Crisis 1: Actions of the Bold

**Exterior:**

**Chicago, Illinois, USA**

**Year 2,537**

**Noon**

**Interior:**

**Dirty apartment, dirty clothes, empty food containers and other things strewn everywhere**

**A slovenly, overweight, and balding man is sleeping on his couch with the TV on in the background.**

The News comes on and a female news anchor begins to speak,

"The reports of an extremely large asteroid making it's way through our region of the solar system have been officially confirmed. We go to field reporter, Aubrey Summers, for the latest on the story."

The sound of the anchor's voice wakes the man up. His dim, crusted eyes open and look at the screen. A young woman shows up on the screen with the city observatory in the background.

"Thanks Rachel. It was first spotted 3 weeks ago by amateur, university star gazers. Ever since, it has been monitored by professionals. A number of very strange things have been noticed about this object such as how is seems to have gotten larger in such a short time and how it has very slightly changed course a couple of times in the past few weeks. It's exact course has not been determined as of yet but top astronomers say that with it's current trajectory, the worst could be possible..."

The man had changed the channel and began to mumble to himself in a gruff voice,

"Ain't nothin comin here. Buncha nuts."

After stopping his channel surf on a sitcom, the man began to doze off again. All of the sudden the building had started shaking as if it were in an earthquake. The man gripped the couch with a startled expression. After the shaking stopped, he hobbled over to the window and looked to the sky. A large spacecraft had flown over the building at high speed and shook the very foundation. The man leaned out of his window and looked angrily at the craft as it ascended into the sky and out of view, flipping it off and cursing loudly, followed by the words

"DAMN PIGS! WATCH WHERE THE HELL YOUR FLYIN!"

Inside of the ship, there were five people in the control room. The young captain started to scold the pilot,

Captain Troy Palmer: How many times have I told you not to fly so low over residential areas?!

Pilot Lisa Harding: I"m so sorry captain! I Had just picked up too much speed and I couldn't control it for a second, and...

Captain: That's enough. Let me finish briefing you all before we get to our destination. The reason we were all rushed out here so quickly is because that asteroid everyone has been going on about has suddenly picked up and enormous amount of speed. And it is currently on a course to the Earth. Chances of impact are extremely high with these circumstances. With it's current rate of speed, it would collide with the Earth's projected orbital path in less than a month.

Cadet Rajeev Lekhram: So, like, how big is this thing anyway cap? Like like huge dinosaur biiig, or grand canyon biiig, or yo mamas so fat biiig?

Captain: *Sigh* Try almost as big as the Earth cadet. And I told you, refer to me as Captain or Sir.

Cadet: "Right-o Captain Cap, sir."

Corporal Sean Anderson: "Wait, sir. The Earth? How can something like that be called an asteroid? How can something like that move in the first place?"

Captain: "We just use that term so as not to make people worry. And I'm not sure. We can find that out later."

Cadet: "True. Telling people that a teeny asteroid is comin is a lot less scary than sayin a friggin planet is gonna squash us all, hehe."

Captain: "Quiet you. So we have been assigned the duty of manually shifting it's course."

Pilot: "That sounds like a tall order for one ship."

Lt. Steven Heiwajima: "Not to worry. With this particular vessel, this mission won't be too taxing. And in the unlikely event that we fail in shifting it's course, we should have enough fire power to reduce it minor debris. Easy as pie."

Captain: "Alright, that's enough gab. Harding! You have the coordinates. Put us into warp drive."

Pilot: "Yes sir!"

There was a flash of light and the ship was gone.

**Just outside of the solar system**

There was a streak of light and the ship in it's entirety had appeared. The asteroid was visible in the distance.

Palmer: "Now, let's approach slowly. Lock us into place and then activate the repulsion field."

All: "Sir."

The ship approached the asteroid and it's boosters fired to hold it in place. A large purple field then began to form around the ship and then expand. It grew at great speed until it was roughly three times the size of the moon and pushed against the asteroid.

Anderson: "The field is at full power and is stable sir."

Palmer: "Good. Now this thing should begin to move any moment now..."

Heiwajima: "Captain! We seem to be getting some sort of resistance. It's, it's not moving. I think it's actually pushing us back!"

Palmer: "What the hell? How is that possible? Damn it. Then deploy the gravitation core. We'll get at it from both sides!"

A panel opened and a large round object shot out of the of the ship and speed around to the opposite end of the asteroid. It emitted a powerful gravitational pull. The asteroid was caught between the ship and the core and was being pulled and pushed in the same direction simultaneously.

Harding: "It's working! The asteroid is moving. Keeping us stable..."

The ship began to shake violently

Anderson: The asteroid! I-It pushed it's way out!

Palmer: How is that... Well damn it all! Looks like it's time for plan B. Cadet!

Lekhram: "Already on it cap! Armed and ready. We're gonna have us a little fire works show people."

Palmer: "Fire at will."

Lekhram: "Hell yeah! Get bent asteroid!"

Cadet Lekhram pushed a button and released 50% of the super charged missiles and bombs that the ship had on board. There was a gigantic explosion and the ship shook a little. There was a large cloud of dust and nothing could be seen. Lekhram got a satisfied look on his face and put his feet up on the control panel in front of him.

Lekhram: "Yeah. Only thing I hate about blowin stuff up with space weapons, you can't hear the..."

There was a loud bang and the ship shook again and the Cadet fell out of his chair. Before anyone could start laughing, the dust began to clear very fast, as if it were being blown away by wind. The asteroid could be seen again. It was moving again. However, it started to pick up much more speed than before. It slowly built up to a tremendous amount of speed and then, entered hyperspace and was gone.

Palmer: "That's not possible. It couldn't be unless..."

Anderson: "Captain?"

Palmer: "It's alive..."

Anderson: "Excuse me sir?!"

Palmer: "That thing is alive! That's how it's been moving. That's how it fought us off. And that's how it just hit the gas pedal on us."

Harding: "Well what are we gonna do? Alive or not, it just ate up half of our ammo and doesn't have a scratch on it. And at the rate it's going, it'll reach Earth in much less time."

Lekhram: "Well there is one other thing. We could do. Remember that guy you used to be pals with? I bet he could take this thing. You know how much I hate giving a target over to someone else but..."

Palmer: "That's out of the question. As soldiers, we cannot condone his actions, whatever his intentions may be."

Anderson: "Sir, I agree with Lekhram on this. I believe _he_ is our only hope as well."

Harding: "Hmm, who would'a thunk. Lekhram is the voice of reason here."

Palmer: "... I'll do it."

The captain pulled out his pocket communicator, pushed a few buttons.

**Back on Earth**

A young man's cellphone begins to ring.

Man: "Hello?"

Palmer: "Matt..."

Matt: "Yo, Troy. What's goin on buddy?"

The captain went over the situation with Matt.

Palmer: "So what do you think? Sound like fun?"

A large smile broke out over Matt's face

Matt: "Bitchin."

He hung up. He went up to the roof with a large box. He then pulled out a blue and white hero outfit with a long red cape and black visor.

Matt: "Looks like I'll have to bail you out again, huh Troy?"

Matt put on the suit and took off into the sky at incredible speed.

**On the ship**

Palmer had just hung up his communicator

Heiwajima: "So how long until our backup gets here?"

Palmer: "Right about now."

Heiwajima: "?"

All of the sudden there was a flash of light and small shockwave and Matt could be seen hovering outside the ship. Everyone but the captain looked with awe. He contacted the ship over the radio.

Matt: "How's it hangin guys?"

Heiwajima: "What the... Who are you? How did you know where we were? And how did you get here so fast? And..."

Matt: "Listen, if I just sat here answering all the questions you have, we'd be here all day so let's just say I'm awesome, ok? So, captain. What are you gonna do, head back to base?"

Palmer: "I have never failed to eliminate a target and I won't do so now. You will assist us in the destruction of the asteroid. Is that clear?"

Matt: "Crystal. But I get the feeling your boss won't be so pleased that your working with me and not trying to capture me."

The captain pressed a button and the ship fired a couple of energy bullets at Matt. They bounced off of his suit.

Palmer: "Well, looks like your too strong for us. We have no choice but to let you go."

Matt chuckled lightly

Matt: "So we doin this or what?"

Palmer: "Full speed ahead."

There was a flash of light and both the ship and Matt were gone.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	2. Crisis 2: Confrontation

**Matt and the asteroid buster crew were speeding through hyperspace, giving chase to the living planetoid that was making it way toward the Earth. Neon streaks of light were flying past all around them at incredible speeds, stretching out into the infinite darkness. The asteroid could be seen in the distance.**

Palmer: I've gone over the plan with you all. You know your jobs. And our objective is of the utmost importance. We **cannot** fail. Is everybody ready?!

All: Yes!

Lekhram: Wait, what?

Palmer: Begin! Matt, your up first!

Matt: Right!

**Matt began to pick up speed and caught up with the asteroid quickly.**

Matt: Hey! Don't you know theres a speed limit round these parts? Nothing over the speed of light!

**Matt flew a distance ahead of the asteroid and stopped. He readied himself as it approached. Just as the massive object got within striking distance, he punched it dead center. The asteroid lost almost all of the speed it had picked up immediately. The lights began to swirl around them at even greater speed until there was a bright flash. After that, the rest of space could be seen. There was another flash and the ship appeared close by. A crack larger than the Grand Canyon could be seen across the surface of the asteroid.**

Palmer: Good work Matt. Alright team, now it's your turn.

All: AYE SIR!

**The crew got to work. On the outside the, the ship began to move it parts and reposition until it almost looked like a different ship.**

Heiwajima: Combat formation complete.

Palmer: Good! Take it down! It doesn't get any further than this, understood?

Lekhram: Let's do this thing! Activating energy bonds.

**Countless golden energy cords flew out of the ship and quickly entangled the asteroid, stopping it dead in it's tracks. Shockwaves began emanating from it once again.**

Matt: She's gettin angry!

Lekhram: Well if it didn't like that, this is really gonna piss it off! Molecular Drill, GOOO!

**The cadet hit a button and pushed a throttle all the way forward. A massive amount of energy began spiraling at the center of the ship's hull until it formed a large blue energy drill. It kept spinning faster and extending until it made contact with the asteroid's surface. Large sparks and super heated chunks of rock began to fly all over.**

Palmer: Matt, don't just sit there. It's not done yet.

Matt: I know! And quit calling me Matt. It's Ultiman!

**Ultiman flew to the other side of the asteroid in an instant. He then stopped and began his assualt. He threw a flurry of puches and kicks that were hardly visible. Each one was causing massive quakes all across the asteroid. Mountains were crumbling, valleys were collapsing, and the canyon he left before was widening. The asteroid's shockwaves began to intensify. The golden cords broke and the ship and Matt were pushed back slightly.**

Ultiman: Alright, lets try this!

**Ultiman held both his arms out to the side. His whole suit began to glow. He then quickly brought both arms forward and crossed them, sending two light crescents spinning from them. The lights began to enlarge and spin faster until they touched the surface of the asteroid where they exploded violently and left a large continent sized crater.**

Anderson: Whoah, this guy is something else. He did more in that last attack than any of our weapons could.

Ultiman: Damn it. That last attack packed enough power to take out something twice it's size. How is it still in one piece? Ah, well. Let's give this another go then.

**The hero began to charge up energy again when the asteroid began to create shockwaves again. Then all of the space debris in the area began to gravitate toward it, filling in all of the damage the team had done.**

Lekhram: Aw maaaan.

Harding: This isn't good. We are seriously coming to our last leg here. It's taken everything we have and we've hardly made a scratch. Even this other guy couldn't bring it down. I don't know how much more we can do here.

Heiwajima: Perhaps we can call for back up and then hold it here long enough for reinforcements to arrive. A unit of 10 or 15 of these ships should be able to do the job for sure.

Palmer: I...

**As the captain started to speak, Matt began to laugh loudly and everyone was silent.**

Ultiman: Hahahahahahahahahahaha!

Lekhram: Hmm? The hells his problem?

Ultiman: AHAHAHAHAHA! Wow, for rough and tumble military types, you guys sure do quit easy.

Crew: ?

Anderson: Umm, in case you didn't notice, that thing just shrugged off everything we as well as you have thrown at it.

Ultiman: Umm, in case _you_ didn't notice, I haven't even started to fight with this thing yet. Watch and learn folks!

**Ultiman reached up to his chest and twisted one of the seals on his suit. A great burst of light started to surge from his body. Space debris in the area started to crumble into dust. The ship started to shake.**

Ultiman: You guys might want to put your shields up, this is about to turn into one hell of a party!

**An energy barrier formed around the ship. Matt then started to casually do warm up stretches.**

Heiwajima: What is this guy doing? Is he really going to go at that thing again?

Palmer: Like he said, watch and learn...

**As the captain said this, a small grin broke out over his face. When Matt finished stretching, he crossed his arms and simply began to watch the asteroid, as if anticipating it's moevments. A hush fell over the crew. Then in an instant, Ultiman dissapeared into thin air. In the same moment, he reappeared in front of the planetoid and gave it a good kick. A large crack had formed all across the surface as the object spun like a top through space and veered off course. The crew was in awe over what they had just barely seen. As the great rock finally stopped spinning, it unleashed shockwaves stronger than ever before. The surface was cracking and moving on it's own and began to form what vaguely looked like a face.**

Ultiman: It finally decided to show it's ugly mug huh? Guess I should go closer and say hello.

**He sped a bit closer and then stopped. He clapped his hands together and started to draw them apart, revealing a light from in between. He pulled them apart all the way and claymore sword with a glowing blue blade was revealed.**

Ultiman: Transfer System: Proton Blade

**He grabbed the sword and started slashing at incredible speed. Energy slashes flew from the blade and started to hit the asteroid blowing off country sized chucks with each hit. The mouth opened and a meteor shower of rocks flew out. Ultiman stopped slashing and began dodging each and every one. They also bounced off of the shield the ship had erected but it was cracking. There was a rock the size of a state headed toward the ship. At the last second, he teleported the ship out of the path of the rock. There was another one headed his way. But Ultiman caught this one and threw it back. The asteroid shot out a beam of energy, disintegrating the meteor. But Matt sprung out from behind the blast. He lifted the sword above his head. Started to glow and extend for miles. But as he approached for a swing, the asteroid in its entirety vanished into thin air with a small flash.**

Harding: What the... where did it go?

Anderson: You're telling me this thing can enter hyperspace that quickly?

Ultiman: No, it's not in hyperspace.

All: ?

Ultiman: I believe with all the time it spent fighting us, it's really been biding it's time and building energy.

Heiwajima: To teleport?

Ultiman: Yep. You know what that means, right?

**The crew was silent for a second. Then Captain Palmer stood up.**

Palmer: It means that that thing is no longer on it's way to Earth. It has already arrived.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	3. Crisis 3: Promises Kept

**The crew was in awe after they had just seen something the size of a planet dissapear into thin air. But the feeling of failure and despair had also started to set in as the creature was most likely approaching the Earth as they spoke. Everyone was silent for a moment. Then Anderson slammed his fist down on his control panel in anger.**

Anderson: NO! We failed. We couldn't stop it... That thing is about to slam into the Earth, our home. And theres nothing we can do from here.

Heiwajima: Maybe the federation can molilize forces and..

Anderson: Hell no! Theres no way they could respond to something like that in time. Even the automatic energy field around the planet would only fail to stop it.

Harding: But, why is it doing this? If it was to only run into the Earth, it would only end up damaging itself. That can't be it.

Ultiman: Your right, it's not.

**Everyone looked back to the monitor which had it's sights on the Matt.**

Ultiman: It plans to approach the planet and drink in the life energy of the planet, leaving nothing more than a barren rock. It's been doing this for a while to keep itself alive and now Earth is just another item on the menu.

Palmer: Hmm, interesting but how exactly do you know this.

Ultiman: When I punched it that first time, I decided to try and see if it had a thinking mind. It did and I connected with it's consiousness for a short time. It even has a sort of name for itself. Haos. And there's something else interesting about it, but I'll get to that later.

Anderson: None of it matters. The world is about to end and we have only ourselves to blame.

Ultiman: No, this is my fault as well.

All: ?

Ultiman: If I had only started off more serious, I could have destroyed it by now. I'm sorry everyone... I promise you this. Not a single inch of that monster will touch the Earth.

**Matt flew a couple of miles from the ship and stopped. He reached up to his chest and twisted the seal even further. A burst of energy that could be seen from the ship rushed forth and then died down. Everyone on the ship was staring at what looked like a newly born star.**

Ultiman: No more games...

**There was a great flash and he was gone.**

**On Earth, in the glaming central city, it was a cloudy day. Everything was calm and peaceful. The sky darkened and the ground shook violently. Something large was crossing in front of the sun. Everyone looked up in wonder. All of the sudden, the clouds flew out of the way and everyone could see the face of the Haos, closing in.**

**Everyone below was running and screaming in terror. The city turned to chaos in moments. The same all across the world as footage of this came in on the news. Towers posted across the globe shot up beams of energy which formed into a planetwide barrier but it was torn asunder, as if by invisible hands. Automated intercomm messages came on all across the region:**

***There has been a sizeable disturbance detected in the atmosphere above. We ask you all to calmly aquire a mode of transportation and evacuate immediately. Planetary shuttles will be departing from station E shortly. There are more than enough vessels so please do not shove or force your way onto one. Thank you and be safe.***

***Ha habido una considerable perturbación detectada en la atmósfera por encima. Les pedimos a todos que calma adquirir un medio de transporte y la evacuación inmediata. Lanzaderas planetarios estarán partiendo de la estación de E breve. Hay más que suficientes barcos, de manera que recomendamos que no empujar o forzar su camino en una. Gracias y estar a salvo.***

***Il ya eu une perturbation importante détectée dans l'atmosphère au-dessus. Nous vous demandons tous d'acquérir calmement un mode de transport et d'évacuer immédiatement. Navettes planétaires partiront de la gare de E sous peu. Il ya plus qu'assez de navires, de sorte s'il vous plaît ne pas pousser ou de forcer votre chemin sur un. Merci et être en sécurité.***

**The millions of shuttles and other vehicles took off, however, when they were about to leave the atmosphere, the asteroid opened its mouth and began inhaling a sort of green mist from the planet. All vehicles and electromics on the planet lost power immediately. The shuttles and ships were falling back to the ground and all of the people and animals were feeling weak as well. But in an instant they all stopped in mid air and gently descended to the ground. Everyone looked up to see what had happened. A bright light illuminated the sky again. It shone in front of the creature, resembling the dawn. The light cleared and Ultiman was there with his arms folded, staring the asteroid in it's face. Without moving, he let out a small burst of energy and the mist stopped flowing. The creature became enraged. It opened it mouth again and let out an enormous flaming meteor but still without moving, the hero let out a simple "hmph" and the mereor was instantly heading the opposite direction and hit the creature in it's face. It sent more but the same happened.**

Ultiman: You done yet?

**Haos started to charge up energy again but Matt acted first.**

Ultiman: Transfer System: Proton Blade, mode Buster!

**His glowing blue blade appeared again. This time when it expanded, it got much longer to where it's glow could barely be seen from the ground. Matt took off at full speed and dissapeared for a split second and reappeared in the other side of Haos.**

Ultiman: Double Cross...

**He snapped his fingers and there was a titanic explosion across the asteroid. When the debris cleared, and enormous X could be seen on the front and back of the creature. A lava like substance was spewing out all over the creature and flowing out of it's mouth like blood. Matt chuckled a bit.**

Ultiman: And now, your about done. But theres time for one last finale!

**Haos rotated around.**

Ultiman: You were gathering more energy while we were fighting. Trying to jump again right? Sorry pal, I took it all when I attacked you before. This sword isn't just for attacking you know. Point is, your not goin' anywhere. So let's just finish this!

**The creature started to glow immensely and a sort of red aura could be seen flowing from it. Matt was a little surprised but on guard. In the next second, red blasts of energy came flying out of the creature's eyes and mouth, almost forming a wall. Matt snapped his fingers and the sword dissapeared in a small flash of light. He clapped his hands together again and pulled them apart again. A thin, flat rectangle appeared. It then unfolded into a 10 foot glowing boomerang with blades on it.**

Ultiman: Transfer system: Star Meterorang

**Matt threw the weapon at the coming barrage. The boomerang was cutting through all the energy. Matt then followed the path that it made through. As it went, the boomerang got bigger and glowed brighter. They had finally reached Haos. The weapon was about to hit but the surface of the asteroid had taken on a jewel like sheen. The boomerang hit and bounced off. It then deactivated and dissapeared.**

Ultiman: The surface just got extremely dense. Figures. Haos used harden. His defense went up. Good thing this next move it gonna be super effective!

**Ultiman made it near the surface. He stopped. He began gathering energy and shot out an enormous laser that cut the creature clean in two. **

**Haos split and it's halves started to drift apart. Lava and debris were drifting out into space. Matt took a breath of relief. At that moment, the crew showed up. Everyone on board was looking at the broken rock in amazement.**

Palmer: You did quite the job here Matt.

Ultiman: Hmm, I guess. Didn't seem like that much to me.

**They both laughed a bit. But all of the sudden, one of the halves started glowing red again. The asteroid began drifting closer to the planet until it got caught in Earth's gravity. Across the globe, the sky turned red with the light of reentry. As it got closer, a dreadful, nightmarish shreak could be heard as well and one of the eyes and half of the mouth were starring at the surface. The people started to panic again. As Haos heated up more, it started to break off into many millions of pieces until there was a full scale meteor shower headed for the western hemisphere.**

Lekhram: W-what the hell is it doing?!

Palmer: I imagine it's a sort of, "If I can't have it, no on can mentality". This thing was a lot more intelligent than we initially gave it credit for.

Anderson: I see. It's just a sore loser.

Palmer: Indeed. Just like our friend Matt here who should probably get a move one.

Ultiman: Ha! The work never ends.

**Matt took off back to Earth. He beat the debris down and stopped in the troposphere. The array was spread out over continents and falling fast. Matt held both of his hands out in front of him.**

Ultiman: Everybody say freeze.

**At that moment, all around the world, time came to a complete stop.**

**Matt took the chance to charge up a bit of energy and make his way around the world, deatomizing each and every piece he saw. When he was sure he had them all, he allowed time to move again. When everyone saw that the danger was gone, they cheered and celebrated in the streets, praising this mystery hero. However, he missed one baseball sized bit a couple thousand miles away over the Gobi Desert and rushed off toward it. The second before it hit the gound, Matt arrived and caught it. A small grin broke out over his face.**

Ultiman: A promise is a promise, eh guys.

**Matt flew away. Back in orbit, he caught up with the ship.**

Harding: So, what are we going to do about that half?

Ultiman: Simple. One way ticket to the Sun.

Lekhram: Wouldn't it be better if we just destroyed it?

Ultiman: Nah, it's more badass this way.

Lekhram: Hmm, I like his style.

**Matt put his hands out. There was a flash and the half as well as the small stone were at the Sun. He teleported on board the ship, took off his helmet, and looked around for a second.**

Ultiman: Nice ship.

**He looked over at Harding starred for a second.**

Ultiman: Hey, your pretty cute. You wanna go out sometime?

**Lisa blushed and was a little flustered. The captain smacked him in the head and everyone laughed a little. They all talked for a while.**

Ultiman: Well, I best be off. I actually have something else important to do today.

Palmer: As important as saving the planet? I must hear of this business later on.

Ultiman: For sure.

**Matt teleported back off the ship.**

Anderson: You know, you really are blessed to have such power. We all are. Thank you.

Ultiman: This power is a curse if there ever was one.

**With that said, he disappeared in a flash and the crew looked at each other in bewilderment.**

**In another part of the galaxy, Matt stopped and waited for a while until a small, personal craft appeared. The windows were tinted and and the body looked worn. The pilot contacted Matt.**

?: Hi there. You have fun, playing with your little friend today?

Ultiman: Eh, I guess it was an ok work out.

?: Mmm, that just won't do. I need you at your strongest. Or else it won't feel right when I kill you Matty.

Ultiman: Hmph, don't you worry about me. I've been ready ever since then. I promised I would be... Firo...


End file.
